Vasculature of a subject (also referred to as a patient) may occasionally become stenosed, occluded, partially occluded, blocked, narrowed, or otherwise compromised such that transfer of blood through the vasculature is impeded, lessened, and/or prevented. That is, the blood carrying capacity of such a compromised vessel is reduced or otherwise insufficient. The vasculature may become occluded, stenosed, or at least partially blocked due to the deposit of plaque, emboli, or other such material on the walls of the vasculature. To avoid serious and/or permanent injury, one or more medical procedures or interventions may be performed. Such procedures may include, for example, angioplasty, atherectomy, stenting, or the like, in which a constricted, narrowed, occluded, fully blocked, or partially blocked region of the vasculature is opened, widened, or unblocked so as to allow or maintain blood flow therethrough. Often, however, such procedures are impractical or impossible in the tortuous and small-scale vasculature supporting an eye of a patient.
The systems, devices, and methods of the current disclosure may rectify some of the deficiencies described above or address other aspects of the prior art.